


I Miss You

by AwkwardSalutation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, poem, something sad to ruin your day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSalutation/pseuds/AwkwardSalutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's and Levi's short conversation while sitting on a park bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Poem:  
> I know I am but summer to your heart  
> by Edna St. Vincent Millay (1922)
> 
> I felt sad so I wrote something sad.  
> I'm sorry.

_” I know I am but summer to your heart,_  
 _ And not the full four seasons of the year; _  
_ And you must welcome from another part _  
_ Such noble moods as are not mine, my dear. _  
_ No gracious weight of golden fruits to sell _  
_ Have I, nor any wise and wintry thing; _  
_ And I have loved you all too long and well _  
_ To carry still the high sweet breast of spring. _  
  
_ Wherefore I say: O love, as summer goes, _  
_ I must be gone, steal forth with silent drums, _  
_ That you may hail anew the bird and rose _  
_ When I come back to you, as summer comes. _  
_ Else will you seek, at some not distant time, _  
_ Even your summer in another clime” _

”What was that?” A young man with black hair asked while leaning back on a cast-iron bench.

”A poem you once read to me” A brunet boy sitting next to him replied. He was holding an old book , its bindings were nearly nothing but leather strings in his hands, and stared forward eyes yearning for something.

”I'm sorry Eren, I don't remember reading that to you”

”It was years ago. I kinda knew you wouldn't recall it”

Eren gently closed the book and turned to look at his friend on his left. He was sitting eyes closed, calmly breathing in the summer breeze then exhaling it out with a serene expression. His coal black hair fluttered in the wind and glistened under the july sun. There was no flawed feature on him.

”Levi, I've never seen you this relaxed in my entire life” Eren smiled.”Should I fall into my normal habits and frown to you?” Levi said and opened one eye.

”No, I like it. It eases my heart a little” The brunet exhaled.

Levi inched himself beside Eren and laid his head to the boy's shoulder. Eren cocked his head to rest on Levi's head and closed his eyes.

”I've missed you, you know”

”I'm here every day” Levi whispered on the edge of sleep.

”No your not. Not anymore” A tear fell onto the book's cover, and then disappeared into the grooves.

Two women were standing 20 feet from the bench. One of them was wearing long white coat. She looked worried, but not as worried as the other woman who was dressed in pair of jeans and a semi formal jacket. She was frowning and had a sorrowful smile on her lips.

”How is he? Is there any changes in my son's behavior?”

”We might have to raise his dosage, I'm afraid” The woman in the white coat sighed.

”Even after all these years” Eren's mother groaned while covering her mouth _”He still can't let go”_

 


End file.
